


A Thousand Miniature Deaths

by channilingus



Series: Smut Flavored Trash [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fetish, M/M, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channilingus/pseuds/channilingus
Summary: He had chosen to stay a virgin because he knew that the "regular" things that excited others just didn't do much for himself. He didn't want to be disappointed much less to disappoint his partner with his lack of excitement, therefore he kept to himself until he was of age to safely look for what he needed.Sasuke ended up being what he needed.





	A Thousand Miniature Deaths

**Author's Note:**

> This PWP was inspired by two *extremely* similar comments left on both my ff.net account and here. I thought about how I could handle the comments, I could reply and try to defend myself, I could ignore them, I could rant about it in my next Author Notes section, or I could block/filter comments that were being left on my work. I decided none of these options actually gave me the level of statisfaction I needed.
> 
> So what do I decide to do? Well, I took those two comments and I wrote a smut one-shot inspired by them of course!
> 
> The two comments:
> 
> "Kill yourself, virgin fag." - guest (fanfiction)  
> And  
> "Kill yourself, delusional disgusting pathetic fucked up fatass virgin fag." - g.o.d (AO3)
> 
> Now, I guess I'm just a dumb, delusional, fatass, fag...but I'm almost willing to place money that these comments were left by the same person, DAYS a parts, on two different sites, on the SAME fanfic clearly marked Sasunaru. So maybe I am the fag, but at least I ain't trapped in the closet ya dig?
> 
> So this one is dedicated to you, g.o.d! Thank you for providing me the inspiration for this filthy piece of trash. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. To quote Sailor Moon "In the name of the Moon: Go Fuck Yourself" (I'm pretty sure she said this. At least thought it.)

Long ago it had been established in their relationship that Sasuke knew what Naruto needed, so it was with ease that Naruto agreed to relinquish himself over to Sasuke. 

Most people did not quite understand the complexities of their courtship. Naruto and Sasuke were wildly opposites in manners, looks, and social status. Naruto's friend thought that the relationship was unstable and most definitely abusive. At first they had been very vocal about their concerns, actively trying to 'save' their friend. But as time went on and Naruto voiced his resentment towards them trying to ruin "the best thing in his life" many decided to support their friend and all agreed to be there when the other shoe finally dropped.

Naruto had been a virgin when he had first meet Sasuke. Both where only months apart in age but miles apart in experience. Naruto had been secretly attending meet-ups for a counter culture his friends just did not understand. He had been a painfully obvious outlier in the group. His inexperience had shined through in his appearance and attire.

He had chosen to stay a virgin because he knew that the "regular" things that excited others just didn't do much for himself. He didn't want to be disappointed much less to disappoint his partner with his lack of excitement, therefore he kept to himself until he was of age to safely look for what he needed.

Sasuke ended up being what he needed.

They had started off formally enough. He knew enough about the culture to be open and honest with his perspective Dominate once he had decided 'this is the one.' He told Sasuke about his limited experience (read: none) and they sat down and wrote out a clear contract of hard limits, soft limits, and how they would progress with training.

Five years had past and to call Naruto inexperience now would be an insult to the rigorous training that Sasuke had put him through. The looks of horror that Naruto gained from his friends whenever they saw a new bruise or cut on Naruto's body just added to the heat he felt in his loins. He was marked. He was owned. He was a loyal subject to his Master and he would have it no other way.

Two years into their contract Sasuke had extended their agreement. Naruto had moved in with his Master, accepted his collar, and now past his time in marital bliss in the modest home the two men shared. That is, as close to marital bliss that a slave and his Master could get to.

Naruto worked hard to be the best slave he could possibly be to his Master. He had graduated with his degree and had even gone back and gotten his masters. He stayed at home and wrote novels, played the housewife, and humored Sasuke's every whelm. Sasuke had had similar success in his education and had gracefully taken to his role of co-owning the family business with his older brother. He provided the financial support and was the ruler of his castle.

Once Naruto had moved in the rituals they performed and his daily tasks has morphed to accommodate their new arrange.

Naruto awoke without the need of an alarm. He had always been a highly active person but where he used to walk up before the sun to go on a morning jog now he woke up to provide Sasuke his morning blowjob. A task he was all to eager to perform.

He turned in the warm cocoon that had been created between their two naked bodies and slipped beneath the covers slowly as to not wake up Master before his mouth could do the job for him.

Naruto ran his tongue from the tip to the base, waking up the flaccid member with his wet appendage. When he got to the base he returned to the tip this time using his mouth to run the length. Sasuke's dick twitch and grew harder with each pass until it stood erect. Sasuke shifted his body so he was on his back and places his hand on the back of Naruto's head through the sheets. He opens his legs and Naruto climbs into the space. This was Naruto's signal to get serious.

In one fluid motion Naruto swallowed Sasuke's cock, sticking out his tongue as he did so and humming when the head slipped down his throat.

The rhythm was fast and brutal. Sasuke fisted Naruto's hair and used it to push and pull the mouth around his dick. Naruto kept his throat relaxed, focused on breathing through his nose, humming the way Sasuke liked it, and keeping his tongue out so to maximize Sasuke's pleasure. Spit and tears coated Naruto's face and Sasuke's pelvis.

When Sasuke cums he holds Naruto's face down and shots his load directly down his throat while Naruto struggles to keep himself from gagging. Gagging meant more training and he wouldn't allow his Master to think he had not learned adequately. 

Once released he immediately starts cleaning the mess he has made in Sasuke's lap with his tongue, running the thick pad through Sasuke's course pubic hair, down the lines of his thighs, taking in the loose skin of his ball sac gently and sucking before running his tongue below and between Sasuke's butt cheeks savoring the taste when he flicks his tongue over Sasuke's puckering hole.

"That's enough, you disgusting fag."

Naruto stops and sits up, allowing the sheets to finally reveal himself as they slide down his back. He smiles widely at his Master who has folded his arms behind his head. His words are harsh but his eyes give him away. They both know this is Sasuke's favorite way to be woken. They both know Naruto loves to be degraded.

Sasuke crooks his finger at Naruto in a Come Here motion. although the spit and tears are rapidly drying on his face and in his hair Naruto obeys, making sure to keep his hands to himself as he crawls up the length of Sasuke's body. Sasuke tilts Naruto face towards him, a finger below his chin and his thumb resting below the dip of Naruto's lower lip, and gently gives him a brief kiss.

"Go wash your face and make breakfast. I will be down in twenty and will we discuss today's task."

“Yes Sir.”

 

\----------

 

Naruto’s responsibilities for the day included supervising the maid who came to their home weekly to clean, going to the grocery store and grabbing a few things they had run out of, writing a bit more of his novel, picking up some suits from the Dry Cleaners, and edging himself on the hour, every hour until Sasuke returned home from work that evening.

He edged before jogging on the treadmill, right after Sasuke left for the day. He edged in their bedroom with the door open as the maid did their laundry down the hall. He edged before and after he did an hour of yoga, trying to get his mind off his boner that was now not going away. He edged himself in the dairy isle at the back of the grocery store through his pants, turned on at the idea that someone might see what he is doing. He edged himself in the middle of writing, getting to the point where he couldn’t refocus after he denied himself his sixth orgasm for the day and giving up on getting any further work done for the day. He edged in his car in the middle of the parking lot after picking up the suits. He edged while watching the news, slightly disgusted at himself for being able to keep a hard-on while listening to political bullshit. He sent a silent prayer to a Higher Power when he got off the phone with his grandfather before he was due to edge again.

His dick was red, sensitive, and steadily leaking by the time it came to ready himself for Sasuke’s arrival home.

He washed his entire body, edging one last time before wrapping his balls and cock up in a leather cock ring. He switched his collar from his Day Time collar (small and thin for discretion) and to his Play Time collar (thick leather with multiple D rings attached to it). He put on a pair of black boxer briefs, as agreed upon during breakfast. He had just made it into their playroom, assuming Expose in the middle of the room with his back to the open door, when he heard the garage door open. He would stay in this position until Sasuke chose to release him. Sometimes Sasuke would go easy on him and come into the playroom before Naruto’s elbows started to ache and his knees started to go numb. Other days Sasuke would make him wait up to an hour before coming into the room, until Naruto wanted to cry with the strain of keeping his hands on the back of his head and he couldn’t feel his feet at all.

He heard cabinets being opened in the kitchen and what sounded like the tumbler being uncorked. He waited another fifteen minutes, long enough for the burning sensation to set into his arms, before he heard Sasuke’s footsteps make their way towards the playroom.

“Wait.” Sasuke told him as he entered the room. Naruto stood up with his legs apart and folded his arms behind his back. Sasuke made a few circles around Naruto, dragging his fingers lightly over Naruto’s chest. He stopped in front of his submissive and took a sip of his drink, waiting for Naruto to make eye contact. He traced Naruto’s jawline with fingertips and said, “Tell me about your day.”

“I jogged and did some yoga this morning.” Sasuke traced his fingers up Naruto’s shoulder and down his bicep.

“Hm.”

“The maid service sent a woman named Renee this time. She did not make me feel uncomfortable like the last girl.” Sasuke’s fingers traveled to his chest, lightly caressing Naruto’s nipple.

“Very good. And the book?” Sasuke pinched his nipple hard and Naruto had to bite his lip to keep from making a noise. 

“I-” Naruto’s eye unconsciously looked down and to the left. Sasuke slapped his cheek just hard enough to sting slightly.

“Don’t lie.”

Naruto returned his eyes back to his Master’s face. “Yes Sir.”

“How many pages?” Sasuke asked as he walked over to the nearby end table and set down his drink.

Naruto took a deep breath in and replied. “20, Sir.”

Sasuke shook his head and began jerking his tie loose. “How pathetic.”

Naruto kept his eyes on Master as he walked to the chest and pulled out items, trying to figure out what was in store for himself tonight. Sasuke selected the box they kept clothes pins in, two lengths of ropes, and the crop. He had only a moment to take a few self-centering breaths before Sasuke was circling him again.  
“Repeat your Resolutions for this year.” Sasuke commanded as he started untying one of the bundles of ropes and started looping them around Naruto’s arms, wrists, and chest.

“Physical Resolution: Maintain BMI. Social Resolution: Volunteer at the Children’s Home once a week. Occupational Resolution: Write 45 pages a day.”

“Why do we make Resolutions?” Sasuke asked.

“To have clear goals in order to better oneself.” Sasuke finished tying off the first bundle and stops in front of Naruto again. Running his hands through Naruto's hair from his temples to the nape of his neck, he slowly kisses him. This time the slap to the cheek is a little bit harder.

“Legs together.” Sasuke picks up the crop from where he had placed it with his other toys and runs the tip over the top of Naruto’s briefs. “Who do you hurt when you don’t follow through?”

Naruto follows the order and answers, “Myself.”

Sasuke pulls the briefs down mid-thigh on Naruto and quickly cracks the crop against his bare ass. “Keep count.”

“One.” Naruto says through clinched teeth.

“Why did you make your Resolution that?” Sasuke asks.

“To avoid missing deadlines.” Sasuke’s next hit gets Naruto on the back of his calves.

“Two.” He counts. Sasuke runs the leather end of the crop down Naruto’s angry looking cock.

“Did you get distracted by your filthy cock?” He taps the end with the crop and Naruto struggles to remain standing.

“Three!” he cries outs and takes a few deep breaths before answering the question. “Yes Sir.”

Sasuke focuses on the underside of Naruto ass for a few lashes then drops to the back of Naruto’s knees, Naruto dutifully counting each lashing. He stops at fifteen and licks the tears that are streaming down Naruto’s face. Using the crop he pushes Naruto’s brief completely down his legs.

“Mattress. Expose.” Awkwardly Naruto steps out of his underwear and shimmies onto the mattress, assuming the position near the end of the bed. His thighs sting and his skin is hot to the touch. His cock feels like a lead pipe hanging between his leg.

Sasuke takes a sip of his drink and then starts unraveling the second bundle of rope. He ties Naruto’s ankles to his upper thighs, creates a triangle around his pelvis making a knot that pushed agains the underside of Naruto’s scrotum, and weaved an intricate pattern that lifted and parted his ass cheeks.

He slowly undresses himself behind Naruto’s back, watching as the other man attempted to control his fidgets. A few of the strikes had left bruises that were rapidly developing deep purple color. He folded his clothes neatly in his chair and gave his hard cock a few quick tugs as he observed Naruto’s asshole clinch and release from it’s exposed location. He grabs the box of clothes pins.

“Tell me, my little fucked up fag. Are you stupid?” He starts walking towards the mattress, continuing to stroke his member.

“No Sir.”

“Are you delusional?” The mattress dips with Sasuke’s weight. He sets the box down and picks the lube up from its standard location on the bed side table, relocating it closer to the activities.

“No Sir.”

Sasuke pushes Naruto onto his back and leans over his body. “Who do you belong to?”

“Master.” Naruto’s eyes are glazed over with lust. Sasuke opens the box and counts out ten clothes pins.

“Say my name.”

“Sasuke.” Naruto lets the word slip from his lips like silk. The first set of clothes pins are attached to his nipples.

“Who does Master take care of?” Sasuke asks, attaching the next set a little lower than Naruto’s pecs and slightly closer together.

“Me.” Naruto whispers. Another set is attached a little lower again and a little closer together.

“Do you love your Master?” Another set.

“Yes Sir.” The last set is attached, framing Naruto’s neglected penis. Sasuke slicks himself, pushes Naruto's legs as far apart as they would go and positions himself in front of Naruto’s hole.

“Oh, yes, please Master.” Naruto practically moans his plea.

Without preamble Sasuke palms Naruto’s thighs and enters him in one quick thrust. Naruto screams in pleasure. There is no need for stretching or foreplay, both having gotten what they needed out of the whipping. Naruto whimpers with each thrust of Sasuke’s hips, shaking his head back and forth. His cock aches to be touched, his thighs burn from their beating, his hands are pinned behind him and the rope is cutting into his flesh in multiple areas. Each thrust causes the clothes pin to shake and pull on the sensitive flesh of his chest and abdomen.

Lewd language starts pouring out of Sasuke’s mouth. He calls Naruto a cock hungry slut. He tells him he is only good at swallowing cum. Sasuke tells him he is useless unless he is on his knees. Tells him his asshole is not as tight as when he was a virgin. He tells him next time Naruto will have to watch as he fucks someone who is tighter, smarter, maybe even a girl.

Naruto is crying and agreeing to his every word. Each derogatory term that is thrown at him makes another drop of pre-cum dribble out of his cock. He begs Sasuke to let him cum. He asks him to give him his cum. Agrees that he is a cock hungry slut. Tells him no girl would ever please Master as well as he could.

When Sasuke starts feeling close to the edge he starts flicking the clothes pin off Naruto’s body, starting at the lowest set and working his way up. Each one that flys away causes Naruto to cry out in pain. Each cry turns into a moan of pleasure as another thrust rocks his body.

Sasuke leans over Naruto’s body, leaving only the clothes pins on Naruto’s nipples, and cuts off Naruto’s windpipe. His pace is relentless. When Naruto’s eyes start rolling back he lifts his weight slightly off his neck and pumps Naruto’s cock with his other hand.

“Vous tuer.” Sasuke says and Naruto cums in hot thick ribbons across his own chest. Sasuke releases the hold on his neck and hits the last two clothes pins off Naruto’s body. His thrusts are quickly losing their rhythm as he comes closer and closer to his own miniature death, Naruto’s asshole spasming around his penis.

Another few pumps and he fills his submissive with his own hot seeds. He steps back immediately so he can watch his juices as they drip out of the slightly gaping hole. Naruto is gasping for air, looking so used. Sasuke relishes the view before him.

Smiling, he quickly slurps Naruto’s cum off his chest. Naruto watches what he is doing and opens his mouth. Sasuke spits the load on Naruto’s face then crushes their mouths together in a passionate, messy, kiss. They keep the contact as Sasuke tugs on the rights knots to unravel his handy work. Soon Naruto is free of his binding and he wraps his arms and legs around his lover. Sasuke gathers Naruto in his lap and breaks the kiss at last.

“You're amazing.” He tells Naruto, stroking his cheek and pushing back his hair. “How did I get so lucky to have you to call mine?”

Naruto wraps his hand around the nape of Sasuke’s neck and pulls him in for another kiss. Their tongues slide against each other. They are both covered in cum and sweat and neither care. “I love you Sasuke. Thank you.”

“I love you more, Naruto.”


End file.
